


The Kiss

by dawnlight



Series: Run with Me [1]
Category: The Maze Runner (2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnlight/pseuds/dawnlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ignoring the warning from Aris, Thomas went into the Maze through the Griever's hole and unexpectedly met Minho</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kiss

.

.

.

 

“Thomas.”

 

Aris grabbed his hand, prevented him from going further into Griever's hole. “You're not supposed to go here. The subjects could see you.” Said the boy, but Thomas ignored the words as well as yanked the grip from his wrist. Silently he walked at the long and narrow path surrounded by dark cliff. Aris called for him again, but the boy was too afraid breaking the rule so Aris decided to close the door and returned to control room.

 _Thomas, don't be stupid._ He heard Aris in his head and he decided to block his mind. He's always think it's creepy to bond telepathically to another boy although there's no religion or ethic code forbade homosexuality anymore. Everyone simply turned into insane Crank which soon be Gone as flesh-eating zombie.

.

A Griever approached him and growled lowly, however, the WICKED uniform he wore allowed him passed the creature without getting attacked. Thomas actually disliked the design. Yes, Grievers created to be shaped as the worst nightmare but he preferred them to be more like furry beast such as tiger or lion. It’s beastly in a regal way, unlike this filthy and disgusting creature.  

But Theresa was his best friend, he didn't dare to tell her ‘monster’ is way too ugly even as villain, or if she can't actually draw straight line.

He walked through the Maze, without difficulty found the turns and sections to his usual sitting spot atop fourth door where he could personally researched the Gladers. Not their brain activity like everyone did in control room, but it’s their behavior towards each other, their social system and sometimes, admiring the smart-asses and loathing the loud-mouth ones.

When he arrived at the currently opened door, Thomas pressed a certain part of the wall which resonating to his ID, and popped up metal ladder from the concrete surface.

“Oh, shuck.”

His back tensed when he heard harsh-breathed, yet still huskily sarcastic voice coming from behind him. His face immediately fumed in red and his heart raced, not only because he was busted out by one of their subjects, but it's Minho, the Keeper of Runner and the boy whom he considered as one of possible candidates for 'crush'.

Yes, Thomas is a fucking hypocrite. He loathed homosexuality because he can't feel attraction to girl, or if there is, it won't be as huge as his interest towards The Gladers, the handsome and smoking-hot asses Gladers.

“How do you get the ladder?” As he turned his body to face the Runner, Minho approached him, every step the boy took sounded like throwing grenade to blow his poorly beating heart. “Is there any hidden switch to activate it or... Wait. I don't remember every Glader but you're obviously not a Runner. What are you doing in here, shuck-face?”

Thomas held his breath. Crap.

“Why don't you answer me?” Minho got close and closer, their chest pressed and their breath touched. It's very ugly to devastate over romance in the air. He’s suddenly became dizzy from the intense glare, from the low grumble escaped gritted teeth, from the scent of all day sweat which surprisingly arousing and from the ragged breath they shared. But he's a boy and a boy shouldn't focus on something so sentimental. Not to another boy. He should confront Minho and made up reasons so Minho would let him go.

However, after a gasp of breath, all he could come up was, “uh... Wanna climb it up?” He offered to cease Minho's suspicious gaze, “it has nice view up there.” He didn't wait Minho to answer. He's already turned to climb the ladder and only after twenty feet or so, he heard the clank sound from metal ladder met with runner boots. A gleam smile was bitten in between his lips, as he diligently climbed the ladder, knowing there's still time until sunset closing the gates into the Glade and he could share the breathtaking view with Minho.

The top of the wall consisted of three layers, thick concrete fences in each side protecting the void in the middle where he could see the tall room of clockwork mechanism for the gate system. Carefully he passed metal connector to another side of wall before he sat on the fence, the Glade looked so small compared to the aerial view of the whole Maze. In no time, Minho dropped weight next to him with a heavy sigh, “Shuck, we've tried to make ladder, but no builder could make decent scaffolding at this height. All effort crashed because of strong wind, unbalanced weight and lack of materials.” The grunt took Thomas attention from the Glade and when Minho was staring back at him, he felt disoriented at how girly he actually was to think it's important when his heart thumped hard and harder under Minho's scrutinize gaze.

“What?” In shame, the question sounded so offensive.

Peaceful silent filled the air in between them, before a small and sheepish smile formed on Minho's lips. The older boy answered only by giving him a share of water bottle. He stared at it wide-eyed, so Minho nudged the bottle at his direction again until he took it. Groggily he opened the cap and swallowed a few sip under the judging eyes from the older brunette and all he could think is 'Holy shit this is an indirect kiss!'

“Thanks.” He returned the bottle shyly.

Minho chuckled, “Thanks the shucks who put us here.”

Thomas felt stung at the words. He never craved to create the Maze, or became the part of 'observation team' in control room or telepathically connected to Theresa and Aris. But here he was, wearing all white uniform with W.C.K.D tag bearing his ID signal tracker. If Minho knew who he was, he'll be as bad as the whole group of Creators who bought the boys here as Subjects to survive the Trial.

The buzzing sound of closing doors startled both of them from the daze. The Runners started coming out from the Maze and so Minho began standing with another heavy sigh, “I guess we had to go back now.” But when Thomas just stayed sitting, Minho raised one of eyebrows with interest, “you're not coming?”

It's like swallowing venom, what Thomas had to say next, “Have you realized yet, I'm not from inside the Glade?” He asked a bit hoarsely.

“I know.”

Half of him felt so proud that Minho was really a smart-ass and half other stinging deep with guilt cause Minho knew he’s siding with the Creators.

“Then why don't ask me anything? Why not bringing me to your Gathering so the Gladers can decide my fate?” Thomas pushed his luck, he knew it. He just can’t stand meeting any Glader and not getting punished for what he had done to them. He should be attacked, stabbed, killed, torn into pieces by angry mob, cause he really deserved it.

However, Minho reacted comically to his words that in other circumstance the dumbstruck expression will look so preciously adorable. Especially when it changed into a pure shrill of airy laugh.

Thomas scrunched his face. _Is he mocking me?_ He asked himself.

“Shuck-face,” Minho slowly kneeled in front of Thomas, once again they're so close, and so dramatic with the twilight in the background. Carefully, Minho caressed his cheek, “why would I bring you to the glade, if I can have you for myself?”

Right now, Thomas had to grit his teeth cause all he care about is Minho's sexual orientation. His mouth itched to ask about it so he could decide whether he made Minho as official crush or just threw away the hope. There's no happy end in this kind of world, hence to hope man-man relationship to work out well. The human being was at the brink of extinction, yet he chose to court man. That’ll be the stupidest thing he would do.

But there’s also nothing wrong to be a fool.

“Oh.” That's all he could manage to sound out, except an unmanly yelp when Minho kissed his lips also counted in as the part of reaction. ‘Why’ became a popular word today, now it kept popping and filling his mind with endless questions and unreasonable answers.

“Come again tomorrow, shank, then I won't tell a soul about you.”

Without confirming his answer, Minho climbed down the stairs and then slipped through the narrow space in between thick wall door.

 _What should I do?_ As all doors completely shut, Thomas returned his attention to the Glade, to the back of Minho who now joined his group of Runner.

“He kissed me.” Recalling the memory of the kiss, Thomas touched his now moistened lips. It turned into a displeased pout, not because a boy stole his first kiss, not because the kiss might feel gross, but it was too fast, too striking that he couldn't make a word from it. Almost like a tease so he would come back with curiosity and _want_ …

The last word burned his face in the same hue with the dark red of sunset.

He cursed.

 _I'll definitely come back,_ he said to the shadow of the people in the Glade, _I'll come back for Minho._

.

.

.

 

Minho knew he wanted the stranger to go back.

But not this way.

 

A week passed after his first met with the brown haired, brown eyed teenage boy in white uniform. There's no name tag on the boy, which was frustrating since they jumped too far into a kiss before they introduced themselves. Minho didn't have obligation to explain what's wrong with him kissing a stranger. He used to kiss boys anyway, as sexual relief -since their request for 'blowup-doll' went into the blind side of the Creators- but not just everyone. Mostly it's Newt. Now that he realized, it's only Newt. Newt was the only boy he could tolerate both from facial beauty and body smell. He tried to see Alby or Ben with lust but he felt nothing aside brotherhood and loyalty and don't ask about Gally. He really can't stand the eyebrows.

Kissing boy doesn't mean he wanted sex. He’s only loved to touch and to share his affection. In his dictionary, kissing means caring. He loved his friends in pure friendly way. So he shouldn’t be so grumpy when the cute shank never showed up again at the spot near the fourth gate. Maybe the boy freaked out with his bold behavior. He can accept that. He kissed Chuck on the cheek once, because well, Chuck is obviously cute and Minho is weak with cute things, but Chuck apparently didn’t feel the same vibe with him, the boy kept a very safe distance from him nowadays.

 

Today, Alby told him to go back earlier from the Maze, because it's the day when the box gave another Greenie. Not that he cared, so he will ignore the order and holed in the map room all night after finishing his part. Lately he spent his night in there, since lying with Newt didn’t give him a peaceful sleep anymore. He often dreamed about nonsense and getting hard from his dream. It’s poking Newt –sometimes even shamelessly humped on Newt back- and since he really treasured Newt, he stayed away so Newt won’t get freaked out with him. Besides, the loneliness in the Map room gave him privacy to think about his stranger, so he could regret it for the n-th time why he's not kissing the boy deeper so the taste will linger around him long enough to recall and to long for.

“New Greenie huh, Chuck?” When he was running out from the Maze with Ben, he was too captivated seeing the grass he only looked up when capturing the conversation between Chuck and Ben, “how it feels to get promoted?” Ben asked Chuck teasingly.

“Feels nice, Ben.”

Minho took a glance at grinning Chuck and for a moment his world stopped when skinny figure in blue shirt curiously looked back at him. They exchanged a very short gaze towards each other while Minho already knew why the boy didn't come back to the Maze days before. And it released the surge of anger in him, Minho decided to ignore the boy and kept running until he reached the homestead.

“Where's Newt?” He asked a passing glider. When the boy pointed at commotion in front Maze gate, he saw the stranger surrounded by Keepers, having panic attack and shouting accusing questions towards them, until the buzzing sound of closing door startled the Greenie into awestruck silence. Watching the scene clenched his palm into painful fist and his jaw hardened in rage cause it’s already confirmed that the Greenie lost the memory, just like everyone else when they were thrown into the Glade.

Minho pursed his lips.

The greenie won’t remember him or their small rendezvous moment or their chaste kiss atop the Maze wall. No, he didn’t own the boy just from a kiss, or ridiculously fall in love to the Greenbean.

But for his dream to hit the harshness of reality, it’s hard to believe it stabbed too deep into his heart.

.

“Shuck, that Greenbean was a bloody klunk.” As Minho sat near the pond to clean himself, Newt approached him with a light chuckle. Minho stared at the blond haired pretty boy thoughtfully, but he said nothing and so Newt continued speaking, “Jackson said ya search for me?” With the thick accent, the shank asked coyly while taking over his washcloth and kneeled behind him, scrubbing his bare back from the dirt. “What's wrong, shuck-face?”

Minho paused. He wanted to tell Newt everything, but a second later he decided there's nothing to explain, since the Greenie didn’t remember him or their encounter in the Maze, “Nothing. I just want to see you.”

The movement on his back stopped, as Newt childishly peeked through his shoulder, “No kidding. Ya bloody miss me?” asked Newt in fake disbelief.

Usually he would deny, but now he only ran his hand into Newt hair and leaned his side head to the blond's face, “kind of. Maybe I love you too much –ow-…” he winced when Newt pinched his waist.

“Be careful on what ya wish for, Minho.” Newt pressed a kiss on his ear, and he smiled cause it slowly made him felt better. The touch, the distinguished accent, the intoxicating scent, the fluffy kiss, whatever coming from Newt always make him better. Oh, if only Newt loved him. If only they could be more than just friend, he would be cured from the Greenie’s charm. But there’s no love in between two friends. Only lust and benefit existed and he afraid he can’t give love to Newt without being the one who freaked out with the idea of dating the

“What could you do to me?” He turned to face Newt so their eyes met and their nose bumped and their lips brushed, “as far as I know, you're full of klunk, Newt.”

“Hey.” Newt laughed breathlessly, “at least my klunks made ya happy.”

Well, that’s also the truth.

“Excuse me,” Minho tempted to ignore the scratchy voice which interrupting their moment, but Newt was this kind of Glader who always be neutral and be _kind_ to everyone. That’s why the boy broke the kiss just to pay attention to Gally who didn’t look so pleased seeing almost naked Minho safe for a brief, with Newt clung to his back and sharing butterfly kisses with him. “This is the 27 th warnings from Keepers to your unacceptable lewd behavior, shanks. The rules said, any sexual activity should not be done anywhere near this pond or any public place or in homestead. No offense.” Gally raised both annoying eyebrows when Minho glared at the Keeper of Builder, “It’s a nice show, educational at some point so I’m personally thank you guys to remind us the most important thing aside finding a way out here was keeping the bromance thick in the air.” As usual it was said in such mocking tone, Minho could only sighed and rolled his eyes in boredom, “just please, go somewhere private, I could build you a love nest if it’s necessary as long as you shanks not trying to mate with the whole Gladers as witnesses.”

“Mating?” Minho was so pissed that he stood abruptly and the only thing which stopped him from pounding on Gally was Newt who was also stand in front of him, “are you blind, shuck-face? I’m washing up!” he grumbled. Gally was a really straight forward slinthead so although the boy said the truth, Minho couldn’t accept it without getting furious. How Gally could accuse him to mate with Newt like they’re in the same level of dogs?

“Calm down.” Newt grasped his arm and magically the blind rage in him died down, disappeared into stinging shame. He’s still glaring viciously at Gally when Newt turned to face the Keeper, “and I’m just helping him, Gally, so stop yer bloody fuss.” The words came out as low whisper, which also reduce the irritation in Gally expression. If Minho wasn’t mistaken, Gally even had this soft gaze towards Newt, which made Minho back tensed and his chest tightened with jealousy. _No, no, no, Gally shouldn’t look at Newt that way, or hopefully had feeling for Newt._ He mentally snarled. _I won’t let that to happen. Newt is my friend. Mine._

“And I’m just saying.” Gally finally answered with a small gasp of breath, before the shuck darted his attention from Newt to glare at Minho, “since your klunky ears only became decoration on your face.” It’s so easy to get angry towards Gally. But Newt still holding Minho and so he averted his gaze elsewhere with scowl.    

“I’m sorry.” Newt smiled at Gally, “I won’t attack Minho at open space again.”

“I don’t believe your promise, slinthead.” Gally scrunched his face in concern.

“Good then you’ll know nothing could stop us from attacking each other.” Newt patted Gally’s shoulder, there’s firmness in his tone which made Gally decided to stop badgering them and then leave. However, a few steps from them, the tall boy turned, “Wait, I had to say something about the Greenie. I don’t like him. Don’t you think he probably hide something fishy?”

At the mention of the Greenie, Minho instantly glanced at homestead in search for the shank, just to scold himself for doing so. He began dressing again, now in slight rush cause Newt was discussing about the Greenie with Gally and he didn’t want to hear a thing from it. When he’s done, he only leaned to peck Newt on the lips, and then left the pond with pleasing smile for making Gally face turned into horrified blue. Serve the shuck right for snooping into other people klunk too much!

As he strolled towards the bonfire, Minho looked up at the stars and the crescent moon, before his eyes dropped at the fourth door. The longing started to swell inside his heart, but then Ben called for him and asked him to join the group of Runners so he welcomed their company as nice distraction.

.

.

.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really love the way Minho stared at Thomas in the movie so I made the reason behind his gaze. Sorry if it's too awkward and contained grammar mistakes. Thanks for reading ^^


End file.
